Imprisonment
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: Kuroko surprisingly caught the attention of a reputable yakuza, Akashi Seijuurou. Through an agreement, Akashi managed to convince Kuroko to come to him every time the cops wanted information about the underworld. Of course, the price for it was much heavier than Kuroko expected. But if it was favorable towards the police force, why not? MafiaBoss!Akashi x Police!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1: Sealed

Yo. Namy here. Lisa has been planning this story ever since Akashi existed and there have been a few similar requests from FB, ffnet and Tumblr. Lately, she's been a little stressed out from our exams while I'm just chillin'. So, I thought a few reviews, favs and follows would cheer her up! Sorry, I can't update anything without her.. This was written by Lisa who told me that this story is an experiment for her dirty imaginations SO HEED THIS WARNING. MAFIA FICS ARE BOUND TO HAVE SOME SERIOUS POSSESSIVE ISSUE AND SHIT AND KNOWING AKASHI, you should probably know where this is going~ (Yes yes, it will be smutty~ Soon enough...)

Happy reading, wish us luck (exam ends on 27th) and may our dirty minds think alike~

(LISA MADE KUROKO A BADASS AHHHHHHH)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sealed**

The air was stagnant with an unknown stench. It masked the room, making it more stuffier than it already was. He hated dealing with small fries but this one was offering quite a bargain for a small price. The man sitting across the table pushed a suitcase towards him, "Will this do?"

The suitcase was examined by his underlings thoroughly. He then sighed, "Fine. I'm willing to compromise."

"Thank you! Thank you Akashi-sama!" shrieked the man.

Another reason why the red head hated dealing with small fries, they treated him like he was god and it was getting on his nerves. Akashi waved his hand and the suitcase was taken away. The deal was sealed, he had no reason to stay. The red head got off his seat and headed out. He flashed one more look at the weakling, catching him staring. Akashi wondered what he looked like to the world's eyes. Was it the aura of refinement around him? Or his death glare? Which was it? He truly wondered.

Akashi dressed in normal clothes to hide his identity. Not many yakuza leaders actually dare to venture outside, much less make personal contact with an untrusted dealer. Still, Akashi saw a golden opportunity at making profit so why not? There were no rules to this game anyway. The red head walked out of the underground hotel bar and made his way to the ground floor. A man wearing a suit and a cap brushed his shoulders for a second, immediately apologizing after. Akashi felt something about that man but he decided to discard it. As he was walking up the stairs, he saw Mibuchi at the very top, a bright smile on his face, "How'd it go?"

"Don't play dumb."

When Akashi was close enough, Mibuchi secretly told him with his lips barely moving, "Two cops."

"Direction." Akashi stated, barely making it sound like a question.

"One went downstairs. The other stayed in the lobby."

"Let's move then."

Akashi walked with Mibuchi beside him. His men were everywhere, all blended in with the civilians. Slowly, casually, they made their way out. Akashi was in the middle of the lobby when he noticed a man leaning on a wall. That person was wearing a casual black shirt with a white cardigan and navy blue jeans but Akashi knew that he was no ordinary person. Gunshots were fired from downstairs and everyone at the lobby started panicking. Amidst the chaos, Mibuchi lost sight of Akashi. The gunshots got louder and louder until Akashi saw the weakling he was dealing with running frantically up the stairs with a cop hot on his heels.

The red head was not too surprised that the cop happened to be the man that had brushed him earlier. But he was surprised when a missed bullet spun right in his direction. Before he knew it, someone had pushed him. As he laid on the ground on his side, he saw a beautiful sight. The man that was leaning on the wall earlier had shoved him aside and was currently on one knee, his hands holding a handgun, one eye locked on his target. The posture fitted the person thought Akashi. From his view, Akashi could see how the pale skin shone under the lobby's dim lights and eyes that burned an unsettling blue.

He was so entranced, Akashi didn't even realize that the weakling had been shot in the leg. The red head only snapped out of his thoughts when the young man turned towards him, "Are you alright?"

The red head looked dumbfounded for a moment before smiling sweetly, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Mibuchi assisted Akashi back on his feet as the disguised cop rejoined his colleagues. The commotion was settled when the authorities revealed themselves. Apparently, there were three cops; a red head, a dark-skinned one and the one that had saved Akashi. The red head smirked as he walked out of the hotel. Mibuchi chimed, "Oho~ Found something nice boss?"

Akashi simply looked back to the lobby where the cop was talking while unbuttoning his collar, revealing sweat-slickened skin. The red head licked his lips, "Delicious too."

* * *

Kuroko chewed on the straw of his milkshake unconsciously as he sucked softly, allowing the heavenly vanilla taste to slide across his tongue and down his throat. Aomine willingly put his porn magazine down and just stared at Kuroko, "Tetsu, no matter how old you get, you still look like a teenage kid when you drink milkshakes with that face."

Luckily, Aomine was sitting across him because the little guy packed one hell of a punch. Kagami was sitting beside Kuroko eating 2 cheeseburgers simultaneously. Truth be told, the three of them didn't really give off the 'Special Unit Squad' vibe of the strongest police force in town. Nope, they looked much worse than regular people. The three of them wore slacks, plain shirts and were currently eating at a family diner. They were as a matter of fact, officially the best in what they do. That was why they had so much freedom. In return, they would never reject a call from the office.

Kuroko suddenly stopped slurping his milkshake and faced his two partners; both in justice and in crime, "I need to head back. Nigou is probably hungry." He got up and took his milkshake with him.

Kagami swallowed the food in his mouth before saying, "You don't need a ride back?"

"Kagami. My apartment is 5 blocks away."

Aomine intervened sarcastically, "Yup. Use displacement calculations. Tetsu, you live down the road, left junction, 30 steps, right junction, at least 50 steps and another 42 steps up the stairs."

Kuroko shrugged, "5 blocks nonetheless." He started walking towards the door, still slurping his milkshake, waving the other two with much less enthusiasm than he originally planned to use. Kuroko stretched his limbs a little as he breathed the fresh air. Then, he started walking. As how Aomine had described earlier, that was exactly how Kuroko got home. It frightened him at how precise Aomine was. Kuroko actually wondered if maybe Aomine and Kagami actually counted the steps themselves or maybe it was pure estimation? Who knows?

On a regular basis, Kuroko appreciated the ride home from Kagami or Aomine since he rather not burden himself to take the wheels but lately, ever since the capture of a drug dealer at a shabby hotel, Kuroko has been on edge. He felt eyes on him, cars trailing him and people waiting for him, everywhere. At first glance, many would have the impression of Kuroko as a weak cop. But in all honestly, among the three in the 'Special Unit Squad', Kuroko is admirably on top his partners. Kuroko was fast, agile, smart and analytical. True he was physically handicapped in the strength department compared to his partners but Kuroko was very strategic in hand-to-hand combat. Every flaw he had, he made sure to cover it up. His favorite weapon was either the handgun or the rifle; not confident in mid-range.

As Kuroko reached his apartment building, he greeted the owner who was standing at the open counter on the ground floor beside the locked staircase, "Good day Mr. Saito."

"And to you too Kuroko-san!" replied the elderly man merrily.

The locked staircase at the side of the building required a card key, a pretty cool and safe system. Each room only gets one card key. It was admittedly a troublesome issue for couples and roommates though. Kuroko took out his card key but stopped his action midway. The blue head was standing unimaginably still as he made sure no one was around. In a split second, Kuroko turned with a handgun in hand. He released the trigger, the silencer not allowing more than a soft and unusual sound to escape. Kuroko looked directly at the car that was behind the opposite neighborhood, in between the gaps of the ally. Luckily, the car was in range of his shot. Kuroko glared at the driver. He couldn't see his face though.

The car drove away instantly. Kuroko sighed, showing his frustration as he pushed his hair back. He was usually patient but the constant heavy gaze on his back was driving him crazy. Kuroko finally swiped his card and went into his apartment. Exhausted, he flopped on his bed beside his sleeping dog. Hyuuga could call any time of the day, not a fun thing. Kuroko's eyes fluttered close and soon enough, light snores filled his bedroom. If he was going to run around chasing bad guys, he needed some rest to save up much needed energy.

* * *

Akashi was leaning his face on his right fist as he read the statistics of his business. Things were going smoothly but he discovered a way to make it better. Just then, an underling of his passed him the phone, "Hayama, sir."

The red head took it without question, "What is it?"

_**"Boss, you've seriously chosen a monster!"**_

Akashi smiled, "Well, you have my undivided attention, keep talking." said the red head as he put the papers down.

Hayama excitedly continued,_** "He shot at me, 150 meters away from him! I swear I could barely be seen from where he was!"**_

The red head was actually kinda proud that his men approved of his pick. He had researched about Kuroko, every single detail they could find. Akashi wanted him. Kuroko was like a prized trophy, unclaimed. Akashi chuckled, "Does Reo know you've been sneaking around?"

_**"Hahaha! He's with me!"**_

"Put him on."

The cellphone was passed on to Mibuchi, **_"Boss, I already sent the arrangement papers. Hopefully they'll reply soon enough."_**

"How long?"

_**"Give it a day or two."**_

Akashi sighed briefly before putting down the phone. He wanted so badly to claim Kuroko. Akashi was never one to deny his needs and the offering he sent to the police force was very agreeable for both parties. He was willing to take a huge risk of his business to cooperate with the cops. But if all goes according to his plan, he might just see Kuroko submitting to him soon. The thought of it etched a smirk on his face. He started a game and he wants Kuroko to play.

* * *

Hyuuga groaned when he saw one missing person from the three he had called in, "Kagami... Where is Kuroko?"

Even though the question was directed at the red head, both Aomine and Kagami shrugged, replying in sync, "Dunno."

Kuroko was never a morning person. It had been more than 15 hours since the duo last saw Kuroko. He was probably sleeping in. Hyuuga didn't call them too, he just texted. Therefore, Kuroko was going to take a while because calls meant urgent business and texts meant talking. A lot of talking. Hyuuga sighed, "Fine, I'll start without him. First things first, why are the two of you dressed so casually?!"

People would think the 'Special Unit Squad' had some nice uniform but Aomine and Kagami were wearing regular clothes. The blue head was the first to point out, "Look, you're always making us catch the bad guys out in the open. And so, we have to blend in."

It was a good point because Hyuuga kept quiet but then he grumbled, "But still! Wear more decent clothes! You guys look like the bad guys!"

Suddenly, the door to Hyuuga's office opened with a flushed Kuroko coming in, "Sorry I'm late. Nigou was stuck behind my closet. Took a while to get him out."

The excuse was believable because Aomine and Kagami had seen that happen many times before. Hyuuga just sighed thankfully when he saw Kuroko wearing black pants and a white shirt underneath a black coat. He looked like he was going out to a fancy party but at the same time, he didn't look too shabby for office work. It was the perfect look for someone in his division. Hyuuga pointed at Kuroko as he faced Kagami and Aomine, "See? Wear something like that!"

After the clothes issue was dealt with, Hyuuga got down to business. He passed each of them a set of papers. His glasses was pushed up his nose as he continued, "Listen up you three. Something big is happening. We received something last night, an agreement."

The seriousness in Hyuuga's voice made the other three listen intently. Kuroko frowned, "An agreement?"

Hyuuga nodded, "From Akashi Seijuurou."

At hearing that name, the trio's eyes widened. Akashi was well known as the man on the top of the yakuza list. The red head had never been caught smuggling or dealing which was what made him so reputable. He was a very dangerous man to deal with. Rumors stated that Akashi could kill anyone without any warning and of course, without getting caught. In the police records, his hands were clean. Obviously, that showed how good he was with handling business. An agreement from Akashi sounded more like a death threat than wanting to create actual peace.

Aomine scowled, "What does that bastard want?"

Hyuuga rubbed his forehead slightly out of exasperation, not knowing what to make of his incoming words, "He's willing to give us every single information he has on illegal drug trafficking or anything along those lines."

Kagami reacted, "WHAT?!"

Aomine stepped forward, "What's the catch?" knowing full well that the yakuza always had specifications when making deals.

The head of the police force looked regrettably at Kuroko. Kagami and Aomine looked worried. Hyuuga finally said, "But he wants only one person to retrieve those information from him."

Kuroko flinched when he knew why Hyuuga was staring at him. Kagami and Aomine slowly looked at him too. Kuroko didn't enjoy the scrutiny but this was huge, "He wants...me to do it?"

Hyuuga nodded, "He specifically mentioned your name, in bold. He said if anyone else does it, he'll kill them on the spot. He wants only you to do it. He gave the time and place for today's meeting to seal the deal."

Kagami and Aomine flat out said, "No."

But Kuroko retaliated, "I'll do it."

The shocked faces of Kagami and Aomine came into his view but Kuroko merely said, "If it will help the police force, why ever not? I'm just retrieving information from him, it's not a big deal."

Aomine tried to reason with Kuroko, "Look Tetsu, that man can't be trusted!"

Kagami continued, "He's got some sick plot to toy with you!"

"Thanks for the support guys." retorted Kuroko sarcastically.

Hyuuga gave Kuroko a piece of paper, "Meet him there and you better get going, it's a 45-minute drive plus minus. Dismiss."

Aomine and Kagami drove Kuroko themselves, all the while trying to reason with him but he wouldn't change his mind. Kuroko wasn't afraid but he did question Akashi's motive for choosing him and for suddenly wanting to share information with them. The drive was relaxing for Kuroko but excruciating for his partners. Honestly, they acted like Kuroko's bodyguards. When Aomine finally stopped the car, the two sitting in front looked back at Kuroko with worried faces. There was still 5 minutes before the stated time on the paper. Kagami gave him a small microphone, "Hook this to your coat so that we'll hear everything."

Kuroko mutely nodded at the two before exiting the car. As he walked out, Aomine said, "We'll be waiting right here."

The meeting place was an extravagant hotel, towering over 50 floors. Luckily, Kuroko was dressed well enough to blend in with all the classy people. The moment he entered the lobby, he saw a man with shoulder length hair smile at him, "You are Kuroko Tetsuya if I'm not mistaken, yes?"

Kuroko nodded suspiciously, was he always that well known? The man led him to a flight of staircase behind the lounge that lead to an underground room. Kuroko braved himself as he was brought to two huge red doors. The man turned Kuroko towards him and inspected the cop head to toe. Kuroko voluntarily took his coat off and handed it to the man saying, "I wouldn't want my friends listening in either."

The man looked surprised at first but then he took Kuroko's coat with a smile, "Akashi is waiting inside."

Kuroko breathed in deep before opening the doors. The room was dimly lit except for where Akashi was sitting. Kuroko caught sight of Akashi almost instantly, sitting on a velvet couch, smirking at him, "Welcome."

Kuroko only nodded back, "Thank you for having me." He stood a good distance from Akashi before asking, "So, mind telling me how this works?"

Akashi replied, "Simple. Tell me what you want to know and I'll answer honestly. Of course, I will only tell you through personal contact. I rather not have eavesdroppers."

"I understand." Kuroko stood pondering. Then, the question came out, "Why are you doing this?"

Akashi wiggled his finger at Kuroko, beckoning the other to come closer. As much as he didn't want to move, Kuroko forced himself to. Akashi wasn't even doing anything but the aura around Akashi spelled DANGER in bold red. When Kuroko was close enough, the red head grabbed his arm and jerked him forward with sheer strength. Kuroko ended up almost straddling the man from his lost of balance, one knee landing beside Akashi's thigh. Akashi stared into shocked eyes, "Because you caught my eye~"

From their position, Kuroko remembered Akashi. Holy shit he had saved the head of the yakuza world. When a sense of familiarity washed over Kuroko's eyes, Akashi cupped his face, "Time to seal the deal." He held the back of Kuroko's head as he smashed their lips together. Kuroko was taken by surprise but he promptly retaliated the kiss. His hands squeezed, scratched and gripped whichever part of Akashi he could touch but the man continued his administrations. Akashi was actually being gentle with the kiss. He licked Kuroko's lips, sucked them playfully before nipping them like they were delicious treats. Despite disliking it, Kuroko was slowly moaning into the kiss and his mind was distracted enough for his hands to stop hurting Akashi.

Akashi's eyes just stared at Kuroko's closed ones and his pink cheeks. Just the thought of stealing Kuroko's first kiss excited Akashi, making him bite Kuroko's bottom lip, drawing fresh blood from the small tear. Kuroko gasped but Akashi swallowed him whole again. When Akashi's tongue breached Kuroko's mouth, the cop finally made his move. Kuroko didn't hesitate to bite down on the red head's appendage, effectively breaking the kiss. Kuroko was panting as he glared at Akashi. The two of them had one small red trail of each other's blood dripping from their mouths. Akashi smirked as he licked his blood from Kuroko's chin, "Deal sealed."

Kuroko angrily got off Akashi and walked away to the exit. Akashi called out to him, "You're welcome anytime~"

Kuroko looked back only once to the smirking bastard before opening the red doors. Oh how Akashi loved Kuroko's defiant eyes. Kuroko was like the precious feline that had never been touched. It was going to take time to tame it but Akashi was more than happy to be the one to turn Kuroko docile. Kuroko was sure to return. The red head knew that the game had started and he was glad Kuroko decided to participate. They'll finally see who will be chasing who.

The cop grabbed his coat from the man standing outside the door and left without a word. The man went into the room where Akashi was humming happily. Some of Akashi's underlings that were present in the shadows went to him to check his wounded tongue but Akashi told them to brush it off. He hated the taste of his own blood but the liquid he was sampling was not his own, it was much sweeter.

* * *

After only 15 minutes, Kuroko was storming back to the car. He entered and slammed the door shut, "Drive."

Aomine hit the gas and left the premise. Kagami looked back at him, "You okay?"

Kuroko glared at him, "No, I died Kagami."

Aomine nodded, "Yup, he's good."

They ignored talking on the way back. Kuroko didn't look like he wanted to play 20-questions. Kuroko balled his fists. For a moment or two, his body actually reacted towards Akashi. He knew he was bisexual but it was dangerous how well he responded towards Akashi despite not knowing each other at all. Kuroko remembered how those red eyes burned into his skin. He shivered involuntarily. He licked his bottom lip, remembering the wonderful sensation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm not the one who wrote this but I'll just say what I've been saying these past year, YOU TWO SHOULD GET MARRIED.

I think Lisa did a good job~ Thanks for the support guys! And may we be able to update everything soon! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

OMG GUYS IS THIS STORY THAT GOOD?! Like, the amount of follows and favs is mind-blowing! You guys...are just amazing... Yes, exams OVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FREEEDOOOM! It tastes sweet...

I watched Catching Fire and Carrie. Love it so much~~ HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

Aomine sulked as he glared at his screen, supposedly researching on his team's latest target. He wasn't getting anything though. Well, he'd been staring at the web browser for like...an hour now? Out of the blue, Kagami dangled a can of soft can drink in front of the frowning blue head, "Stare as hard as you want, the screen's not gonna break. Kuroko isn't calling anytime soon either."

Aomine sighed frustratingly but accepted the drink anyway. He was worried. He was genuinely worried and so was Kagami. The 'agreement' had been officially made for three weeks. And every time Hyuuga gave them a case regarding drug and weapon dealers or smugglers, Kuroko would sneak away to wherever he promised to meet Akashi. He would never disclose anything about Akashi or where they had their meetings. Aomine hated being left in the dark and so did Kagami. But they were helpless. They had tried to make contact with Akashi but the red head 'insisted' that they talk to him through Kuroko.

Their current case was on a man named Takeru Yuki, an expert on human trafficking. He had been kept in the dark by many organizations but Hyuuga received useful intel about the man through a friend in the black market business. Multiple missing victim reports had been received by the authorities as of late too. One of the victims was the daughter of a profound man and he was very determined to find her. After futile attempts by the regular investigators, the case was finally passed on to Aomine's team. They investigated, they searched for clues, they asked around but nothing seemed to work. But only Kagami and Aomine did that. Kuroko was too busy solving another case on his own. When Kuroko joined their investigation, he let out an exasperated sigh knowing full well how useless his partners were in investigation.

In the end, Kuroko suggested referring to Akashi. It was in the red head's element anyway. Besides, the five times Kuroko had asked Akashi for information, all of them had been spot on and had assisted them greatly. 6 dealers caught, a warehouse of illegal weapons seized and no injured cops. Still, the way Kuroko's top two buttons were undone, how his shirt was crumpled, or how red his face was right after meeting Akashi, neither Kagami nor Aomine had the guts to ask what he had to go through. True, Kuroko had the tolerance of a mother with 5 sons but it almost seemed as though Kuroko was...not to say pleased, but it didn't bother him as much as it should have.

And here they were, sitting, awaiting Kuroko's call. Aomine pushed his hair back as a gesture of more frustration. It was hard enough to wait, but it was even harder to stop thinking what the two were doing behind their backs. Kagami sat beside Aomine, "C'mon, instead of brooding here, we might as well ask Hyuuga what we can do in the meantime."

Aomine pouted for a good 2 minutes before finally agreeing, "Alright. I really wanna stop imagining what those two are doing..."

* * *

Kuroko pushed Akashi's shoulder onto the soft cushion of his high chair as he voluntarily straddled the terrifying dictator. He kissed Akashi sensually with his hands cupping the red head's face. Akashi chuckled deviously when Kuroko pulled back, "In a rush aren't we?"

"That girl..." Kuroko panted, "She might die if we don't act fast."

"But I like things slow, Tetsuya~" mused Akashi which does not please Kuroko at all. And he makes a point of it by crossing his arms with a serious face.

Akashi actually laughs genuinely but he pulls Kuroko towards him by gripping his chin lightly, "I'll make an exception for you though. So, who's the troublemaker?" The red head's lips travel slowly to Kuroko's neck; nipping and sucking gently. It was distracting enough that Akashi was practically groping his butt cheeks but to have his neck and shoulder feel the searing pleasure of Akashi's ministrations only made it even harder to think.

Kuroko stuttered as he tried to construct a sentence in his head. Though his incoherentness wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. He knew Akashi was doing that on purpose. Kuroko's skin was very sensitive and the red head managed to find all his weak spots within the first week of their agreement. The second time they had met, Akashi promised to never do anything Kuroko didn't like. The red head was very true to his word. Which was why Kuroko planted a small seed of trust in Akashi despite the horrible feeling not to. When Akashi wasn't smirking like the devil, he actually looked and sounded human enough for Kuroko to reconsider the agreement.

So far, the two had had no problems. Akashi too received a bit of benefit by Kuroko informing him of the raids that were going to held or the sudden check-up they did in markets. Akashi had never been caught but it was nice to know that someone told him of the police's actions beforehand. It was a mutual bond that they both appreciated. Akashi has other motives as well but he'll keep that for later.

Kuroko finally cleared his mind when Akashi lapped up a bite he had initiated earlier at Kuroko's collarbone, "His name is...Takeru Yuki."

Kuroko felt Akashi tense up. The red head pulled away from the tantalizing neck. The blue head admitted, he was a bit concerned but then he was petrified. Akashi's eyes weren't just glaring into him, they were warning him sternly, "DON'T go near that man Tetsuya." he said monotonously, pressing on the matter with menace.

Kuroko tilted his head and actually glared back, "Why not?"

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's arms and swiftly switched their places. Kuroko was slammed onto his chair as the red head straddled him. This way, Akashi could stare him down. Kuroko couldn't help the shiver crawling down his spine, or the twitching of his fingers and the words he swallowed back. Akashi closed the gap between their faces, leaning on Kuroko's forehead, "If that's all what today's topic is going to be, then we're done here."

The mafia leader retreated himself, leaving a very shaken cop on his chair. Before Akashi exited the doors, he turned to look at Kuroko again, "Don't disobey me Tetsuya."

Kuroko gulped. It took awhile for him to actually register Akashi's bipolar issues but he sucked it up in a few minutes. When he exited the room, Mibuchi was waiting outside with Kuroko's coat as usual. Kuroko said his thanks but before he left, Mibuchi tugged his hand, "Kuroko, please listen to Akashi."

The blue head huffed a short sigh, "I'll try to keep it in mind."

The worried look on Mibuchi's face actually made Kuroko rethink his future actions. Unfortunately, his stubborn self won the war in his mind. Kuroko didn't even call Aomine and Kagami. It would be troublesome to wait for them to arrive so he just hollered a taxi once he was outside the lavish hotel. After the third meeting with Akashi that lasted 2 hours, forcing Aomine and Kagami to go crazy in the car, Kuroko had decided to not let them stay and wait for him. If he needed anything, he'll call. Simple as that. As the taxi drove away, Kuroko rested his head on the head rest and sighed heavily. He had never seen Akashi so against him solving a case.

Meanwhile, Akashi watched Kuroko hopping into a taxi, praying that Kuroko will go straight home. Mibuchi entered the red head's room, "The girl is someone name Lilith Caraven, son of Shin Caraven. She was kidnapped 2 weeks ago. Authorities had no lead to work with so they're completely blind."

"Get in contact with Yuki. If he still has her, I'm buying. Tell him to name the price."

Mibuchi nodded. He sensed the worried undertone in Akashi's voice. He had never been so serious with anyone before Kuroko. Mibuchi tries to sound lighthearted, "It's alright boss, I'm sure Kuroko is just gonna sleep off your anger soon enough."

"It's not his fear of me that I'm worried about." Akashi barks back, "It's his stubbornness."

_'Then you're pretty much the same... You should've have just told him about your plan. But then again, it wouldn't get Yuki behind bars which is sort of his main purpose...'_ thought Mibuchi as he lets out a troubled sigh.

Akashi glared at his right hand man as though he had read Mibuchi's mind. The red head drops it immediately though as he too sighed, "Just try to get it done as soon as possible."

"Understood."

* * *

Kuroko manages a simple text to both his partners saying he's headed home straight. He was being truthful, but he had dropped by the headquarters and snuck out a copy file of Takeru Yuki that he had made and left conveniently with the counter lady before he went to meet Akashi earlier. What no one knows won't hurt them. Well, at least that was Kuroko's ideal. He immediately hops on the same cab earlier and went back to his house. After paying the fare, he gave a warm greeting to Saito and swiped his card key. He went up the stairs and unlocked his apartment door. There was a shuffling of small feet on the floor as Kuroko's dog awakens from its slumber beside Kuroko's bed. Nigou sniffs the air and instead of running to Kuroko like he always did, the dog stayed still.

Kuroko locked his apartment door and slammed the file onto his work desk. Kuroko ruffled Nigou's head, appreciating his dog's understanding nature. He took off his shoes and tossed his coat onto his bed. His tie soon landed on his discarded coat and his neatly pressed sleeves were rolled up. The eager blue head took out blank papers and placed a pencil in between his ear. He took out his reading glasses and got in his zone. Out of the three of them in his team, only he had enough focus and analytical abilities to actually be able to detect a pattern or at least a hint was him.

Kuroko laid out all the papers in the file on his work table. He picked out the important ones and started drawing an outline draft of what to do. Lines were drawn and theories were made. Kuroko's determination was probably as bad as his stubbornness but he wasn't shy to ask for help. For examples, he called Hyuuga to ask about details on Takeru Yuki from his friend's point of view. Ten minutes later, he was personally talking to Hyuuga's friend. With much time and patience, Kuroko carefully calculated Takeru Yuki's mind. It wasn't easy but he didn't take Criminology in college just for the fun of it.

The dedicated 'investigator' as he was currently no longer just a policeman, worked day and night. He texted Hyuuga about going solo until he actually managed to give them something. The next day in the afternoon, Kuroko finally broke his pencil, a common reflex he had for biting on one edge with his teeth and bending the other with his fingers. It only broke when Kuroko had everything figured out, like an epiphany. Kuroko stared at the pattern he had formed, studied what he had just found out, grinning at his success.

He texts Kagami and Aomine, 'Meet me at the Kishikiwa Street, red building, opposite Sanjuku Ramen.'

Kuroko excitedly kept his phone in his pocket and left his apartment immediately. He failed to read Kagami and Aomine's reply of how late they were going to be because they were handling a few minor cases in a park. Kuroko rushed to the scene, adrenaline pumping. He had analysed everything everyone knew. From Lilith's 'last seen' to Takeru Yuki's 'last seen'. Kuroko finally found a pattern in which Takeru was very specific with the places he had 'business' at, according to Hyuuga's friend at least. If the blue head was correct, Takeru would be at the Shangli Hotel if he had any business to deal with. Hyuuga had informed him of the next 'business' Takeru had planned after receiving a text on the man through Hyuuga's trusted ally. Kuroko was right on time.

When he reached to a site on the opposite side of the red building, Akashi's words suddenly rung inside his head. Brushing it off, Kuroko hid in the alley, pretending to text like a normal person. He eyed an incoming car and not surprisingly, he saw Takeru Yuki stepping out of his black Camaro, dressed so smartly with a smug face. His henchmen (Kuroko assumed), opened the back door and out came a girl with a white cloth covering her entire upper torso. Kuroko took note of the frilly ends of the dress the girl was wearing, an exact color match with the color described by Mr Caraven of when he last saw his daughter. The girl was pushed inside as she stumbled and wobbled around.

Kuroko took out his cellphone and texted Kagami and Aomine of his current whereabout. When the car left, Kuroko crouched down. His phone vibrated again but he only managed to read 'YOU IDIO-' before Kuroko felt a very hard force hitting his back. He passed out almost immediately. When Kuroko came to, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the loud thumping in it.

"Ohoho the little brat's awake!" chimed a sweet yet annoying voice.

Kuroko heavily lifted his head to see a smirking Takeru Yuki. The blue head finally took in his surroundings. His body felt numb as he was held by his arms, spread wide on his knees in front of a dangerous man. Takeru didn't give off the dangerous aura Akashi had but it didn't mean they didn't have anything in common. Akashi gave off a dangerous murderous aura but this man, aside from dangerous, it was that smile. That smile plastered on his face that screamed psycho. Kuroko flinched a little when Takeru kneeled in front of him, face to face, "You know, this is the first time I've ever seen a cop up close. You must be really good to have found me~"

"You're not exactly an open book I admit." retorted Kuroko with a straight face.

Takeru smiled creepily at him, "I like your guts. A lot."

Kuroko noticed the girl Lilith was sitting on a sofa on his right but before he could assess any injury on her, Takeru covered his view, "Hey. Tell me your name~" he chimed sweetly but it was obviously coated with...insanity.

Kuroko hesitated but he choked out, "Kuroko."

Takeru tilted his head childishly, "What a weird name."

"Coming from you, that's really comforting."

A hard punch landed on Kuroko's stomach, forcing the blue head to cough up blood. Takeru grabbed Kuroko by the hair and smiled, "You know Kuroko. I don't really feel like getting caught today~ What are you gonna do?"

Kuroko was immobile, his arms being held by Takeru's henchmen, his head was throbbing, his back hurt and his stomach burned. Kuroko was going to answer but instead, Kuroko started coughing badly. Takeru simply pouted, "Guess I was a little too hard on you."

Suddenly, there was a change in the malevolent look of Takeru's eyes. He released Kuroko's hair and started pacing around in front of Kuroko. Takeru was mumbling incoherently before his fingers searched his pocket. After coming to some terms with himself, Takeru's head snapped back to look at Kuroko, "Undress him."

Kuroko started struggling when the men didn't even hesitate to tear his clothes off of him, "Stop! What are you doing?!"

Takeru smirked with a glint in his eye. Kuroko's breath hitched at that look. Takeru approached him slowly, like he was a trapped mouse and Takeru was the feral feline. Kuroko lost a lot of his strength due to the sedative they must have given him but he could still feel and hear and see. Takeru took out a small yellow round pill from his pocket, "Ne ne~" he asked his men, "Ever seen a police beg for pleasure~?

Only one name came across Kuroko's head. '_Akashi...'_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Aka-chin to the rescue! Like seriously... Oh and sorry it's short.. Gotta sleep now thanks... Thanks again guys! We really appreciated it! All the favs and follows and reviews!

Oh and I'm going to Australia next week! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OMG Weeeee~


	3. Chapter 3: Trust and Faith

Yoohoo~!

I'm back from Australia! I went to all the theme parks at gold coast and my favourite ride has got to be Arkhum Asylum at Movie World... OMG MY LEGS WERE HANGING AND WE WERE TWIRLING AND I SAW THE FREAKING SUN WITH MY EYES CUZ WE TWIRLED UPSIDE DOWN OMG

Yup... So, here's a chapter from my super excitedness of the ride! It was so effin awesome omg... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Happy reading~ (Chapter slightly edited)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trust and Faith**

Akashi fixed his coat before he exited his car and made his way into the building. Mibuchi had managed to persuade a good price in return for the long lost daughter, Lilith Caraven. In the red head's hand was a suitcase full of money. Of course, cash payment equals to an immediate trade. Akashi wanted the case to be done and over with. He didn't want Kuroko anywhere near the black market business especially someone like Takeru Yuki. It was no place for a cop especially one as nosy and persistent as Kuroko. The mafia leader was led into a room as spacious as a suite. Maybe it was one.

"Welcome Akashi-sama!" greeted a friendly face from a brown leather coach. Behind Takeru was a row of his men completely armed.

Akashi merely nodded. He took note of the girl in the man's hold, quivering in fear. The red head heard a distant whimper, thinking it came from the girl yet it somehow came from somewhere else. He didn't push the matter any further as he took his seat on the opposite coach, "Is this her?"

"Yes!" replied Takeru enthusiastically, "She's a little bit fragile though. Inexperienced yet graceful~ I'm surprised you of all people would choose a fresh untrained virgin, Akashi-sama."

The girl flinched. She was blindfolded, wrists bounded and so were her ankles. Akashi deemed her a brave woman to not even make a sound as she was supposedly about to be sold. Akashi put on a fake smirk, "I like to train them myself."

"Hoho~ Kinky aren't we~? But of course, if you want her today, payment must be made!"

"Certainly." Akashi placed the suitcase on the table in between them and unlocked it before spinning it around, revealing its glorious contents. The man's eyes gleamed with joy as he calculated the money in his head. Before Takeru could fully speculate, Akashi continued, "I added in a 2000 bonus. In return, I expect you to let me have her this instant instead of delivering her later this evening."

The man couldn't be any happier, "Yes yes! We can make that happen!"

After having dealt with so many direct payment, Takeru was sure that Akashi wasn't lying. The suitcase was closed and kept close to the man's side. He whispered something into Lilith's ear that made her visibly tremble in front of Akashi. The red head then asked, "May I bring my men in to take her to my car?"

"That would be convenient."

Akashi sent a text using his phone. Not one minute later, three of his men; Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya arrived with a polite knock. Hayama was the one who stepped forward to usher the girl to her feet and walk towards the door. Takeru got up and shook hands with Akashi, sealing the deal. Then, Akashi heard the whimper again, louder this time. Curiosity got the better of him, thus he asked, "What is that sound?"

"Sound?" repeated Takeru with a confused face.

"I heard a soft voice, like a whimper. Is it from another floor?"

Takeru's confused face slowly turned into a devilish face adorned with a creepy smile, "Oh~ You mean 'that' sound. I wouldn't know if you're interested but I can show it to you if you want to see my latest project~"

He didn't wait for Akashi's response as he walked almost briskly to a door much deeper into the suite. The red head was not too far behind. No one followed them either. The whimpering noises got louder and slowly, Akashi could hear moans and grunts and groans. The noises were filled with pain and agony yet it had a twinge of pleasure in them. Takeru stopped in front of a red door with Akashi standing behind him. The man knocked twice and was given two long moans as response. He brought his forefinger to his lips as he glanced at Akashi's somewhat horrified face, "Don't distract him with too much noise~ He's still a little sensitive."

The doorknob to the room was twisted and the door slowly creaked open. The air inside the room was humid, the lights dim and a certain stench escaped the room, capturing Akashi's attention. But what really made the red head's eyes widened, was the familiar tuft of blue hair on the naked body, strapped onto a custom made chair designed to tie him in a way that would lift his legs high, revealing his private regions, body exposed and glistening with sweat, eyes blindfolded and mouth gagged. There were two other people in the room, kneeling side by side of the humiliated prisoner, each of them dutifully pleasuring him. One of them randomly dragging a vibrator around the victim's restrained hard on while the other slowly fingered his slick ass.

Akashi's face remained calm, watching as the two men played with none other than Kuroko. He watched how Kuroko's fingers desperately clenched the arm rest of the chair, how his toes curled inwards and how he tried futilely to suppress his wanton voice. There were tears streaming down his flush cheeks, his head tossing and turning to find relief but he couldn't reach his climax, not with the cock ring securely placed around the base of his cock. Again, Akashi heard the familiar whimper he had heard when he first arrived. Kuroko's body tensed for a few seconds before whining in frustration from his incapability to come.

Yuki chuckled, "Found this stray cop not too long ago~ He was sneaking around, trying to 'arrest' me apparently~ I used the 'Yellow Sapphire' but instead of forcing it down his throat, I simply let it dissolve in that tight hole of his~ It took effect almost immediately and he's been so horny for almost-"

"How much?" asked Akashi, his voice came out low and dangerous as his eyes narrowed at Kuroko's writhing body.

"Hmm? Oh, he's not for sale, Akashi-sama!"

A gun cocked in a split second, directed at Yuki's forehead. Akashi asked with the gun firmly in his left hand, finger already pressurised on the trigger, "I'll ask you again, how much?"

"How interesting..." said the man with awe despite the fully loaded handgun currently leaning on his forehead, "I never knew you of all people had this weakness Akashi-sama~"

The two men who were with Kuroko stood up and started walking slowly towards Akashi, guns drawn out from behind them. But before they could even take 6 steps, Akashi withdrew another gun from inside his coat using his right hand and released two shots, eyes still fixed on Yuki and yet both his shots had hit both men right on target. Yuki could only laugh, "I never thought I would die this happy~ To see this side of you! No one would have ever tho-" The half sentence was silenced by Akashi's next shot to Yuki's head.

Akashi shouted loud enough for his two remaining men to hear, "Kill them." Yuki's henchmen in the former room rushed towards the sound of Akashi's multiple gunshots but none of them made it as Nebuya and Mibuchi withdrew their weapons. Gunshots were heard everywhere but luckily, Hayama had already taken Lilith away to their car. Nebuya went off to finish the job while Mibuchi went to Akashi's side.

He was shocked to see the room Akashi was in. He was even more surprised to see the condition Kuroko was in. The blue head lost consciousness the moment the two men left him to attack Akashi. The sudden stop to his intensified torture had left Kuroko weakened from utter exhaustion and overstimulation. The red head gently wrapped Kuroko in his coat after unstrapping him from the chair. He looked at Mibuchi's stiff figure and indicated with his head to the far left corner of the room where Kuroko's ripped clothes were placed, "Get his clothes. We're outta here."

Mibuchi hesitated but followed his orders eventually. In just 4 minutes, the tables were turned, Akashi and his men escaped and the real police force arrived. Aomine and Kagami were the first to enter the blood bath. They were shocked, speechless and completely clueless. No one knew what had happened. The worst part was, there was no sign of Kuroko.

* * *

After dropping the girl near the police station, Hayama sped away straight to Akashi's hidden quarters in the woods. Kuroko was still unconscious but his blindfold, gag, restraints and cock ring had been taken off much earlier. They could all see how physically exhausted Kuroko was and his tear-stricken face. They were worried about what Akashi could do to him. At such a stage, Akashi could break him. Finally reaching the house, Akashi didn't wait for Hayama to completely pull in the driveway before existing the car with Kuroko in his arms. Mibuchi called after him, "Akashi-sama!" But the red head didn't stop.

The red head only told them to leave Kuroko to him. Hayama drove away, knowing that things would get worse should they stay. It was the first time Akashi and his men had deliberately eliminated a group out of pure rage. That was what Kuroko meant to him. The three could only imagine what Akashi felt when he saw Kuroko in such a vulnerable state, being toyed with against his will. They could only pray that Akashi would not break him any further.

Akashi kicked the door to his room open and bolted towards his bathroom. Without putting Kuroko down, Akashi turned the cold shower on. He sighed in relief as the water washed away some of the blood on his face but he didn't let that distract him too long. He had to deal with Kuroko first. The red head leaned against the wall of the shower, sliding down until he reached the very bottom; sitting on the bathroom floor. The water flowed continuously over his coat on Kuroko's back. Akashi adjusted Kuroko's body, allowing Kuroko's arms to lay limp over his shoulders, legs straddling the red head's thighs and his head leaning on his right arm over Akashi's shoulder. The red head took a deep breath as he pulled his coat off of Kuroko. He reached up towards a niche of his shower room to squirt some shower cream on his hand.

The shower cream was rubbed evenly on his fingers before he grabbed hold of Kuroko's butt cheeks that were resting on his knees. Akashi jerked Kuroko upwards and towards him before he inserted one finger into Kuroko's crack. He felt Kuroko squirm but made no attempt to jerk away from him. The red head slid his finger slowly in and out of Kuroko's warm hole. The thrusts of his finger gain speed and soon enough, another finger was added. Kuroko whimpered, the fingers of his hands unconsciously gripped Akashi's back but he still did not wake up. Kuroko's limp cock started to harden under Akashi's administrations. When the third finger was inserted, Akashi hit Kuroko's prostate dead on. The blue head's body jolted as he threw his head back with a terrified scream, "NO!"

Akashi used his free hand to hold the back of Kuroko's neck and gently shushed the blue head. Kuroko struggled but suddenly found himself safe in Akashi's hold. He gripped Akashi's shirt as he hid his face in the crook of the red head's neck. Kuroko knew the smell too well, "A-Akashi..."

"Stay still Tetsuya." warned Akashi with a commanding voice.

"What are you-AHH!" Kuroko moaned and mewled as Akashi's fingers continued thrusting into him. Akashi wasn't just fingering him, he was searching for something. Kuroko suddenly remembered how Yuki's men had strapped him to a chair in a dim room before something was being pushed through his ass hole. Something had stayed in there. Something had dissolved inside him causing a burning sensation in the pit of his lower region. They were all laughing as they watched his helplessness. It was horrible, it was suffocating, it was excruciatingly wonderful. Shame and humiliation returned to Kuroko as tears started forming in his eyes. Akashi had seen him, Akashi had saved him, and now, Akashi was just like them.

"Please...don't... don't-" the blue head gulped as he finished inside his head, _'..don't..be like them...'_

Despite not hearing Kuroko's full plea, Akashi knew what Kuroko wanted to say to him. Akashi brushed his lips briefly against Kuroko's ear before he whispered, "I'm not like them Tetsuya. I will never hurt you. Trust me."

The three fingers thrust in slightly deeper, slightly harder, driving Kuroko to the very edge. Kuroko came hard in between them with a choked cry, his cock twitching with his release. The water flowed and washed away his cum effortlessly. Akashi slowly retracted his fingers; a small slightly dissolved pill clenched between the tip of his forefinger and his middle finger; not missing the relieved sigh Kuroko made on his shoulder. He had retrieved the 'Yellow Sapphire' pill before it was too late. The 'Yellow Sapphire' was a dangerous aphrodisiac. Dissolving the whole pill in the human body system could cause the person to suffer continuous rise of sexual hormones and desires for two whole weeks. They will be in a deranged state and his or her lust will never be satiated.

Kuroko leaned his limp body on top of Akashi, finally taking notice that Akashi was fully clothed under the cold shower. It was quiet except for Kuroko's soft pants. After calming down, Kuroko choked out, "...I'm...sorry..." followed by his regretful sobs. He hugged Akashi almost desperately.

Akashi could only rub circles on Kuroko's back, trying to soothe him. The red head knew that Kuroko was not himself, not when almost half the pill had been dissolved inside him. Besides, the red head felt guilty for reducing Kuroko into such a state. Maybe he should have learned to trust Kuroko more. If they had worked together, trusted each other, gave each other faith, Kuroko wouldn't be in the state he was in. That's what they both needed, a little bit of trust and faith in each other.

* * *

"He's with me." said Akashi through his phone.

_**"What?! Why isn't he answering his phone?! We've been trying to contact him for-!"**_

"Look." Akashi intervened Kagami's loud voice, "He called for me, I went with him to meet that Yuki guy, I negotiated the terms, they didn't agree, almost killed the girl, so I had my men kill the whole group. Later, we sent her to the station and he came home with me, begging to get some sleep. He didn't want you guys to disturb him, so he's staying with me. End of story."

_**"But-!"**_

Akashi disconnected his phone. He sighed. The room was quiet afterwards even with the light snores of Kuroko on Akashi's bed. The red head prayed that the effects of the drug wouldn't last too long.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Weeeeeeeeeee~ I wanna write more smexy scenes~~ *p*

Can't wait for Kuroko to get kidnapped again~! lol

Thanks for all the support! Next chapter, Kise makes an appearance! See you guys then! Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4: My Heart Skips a Beat

Update~! Yay!

I'm on a roll this week! Expect one more chapter soon! Friday maybe? No promises! But my fingers are REALLY ITCHY to write!

Happy reading~! \^O^/ (Fixed the 'blue head' and 'red head' issue! Sorry, writing in the wee hours of the morning lowers my creativity level... Hopefully it isn't so awkward now! Thanks for pointing it out **rae**! And sorry, but almost all characters will be slightly OOC cuz this AU calls for a little change in personality especially Akashi and Kuroko.)

**NOTE:** Chapter has been edited upon request. YOU ARE WELCOME

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Heart Skips a Beat**

Again. And again. And again. For 14 hours, Kuroko was driven in and out of consciousness. Every time he woke up, he felt as though he was burning. There was a certain flame in him that would rekindle as he stirred awake and each time Akashi was there beside him. The red head pulled him close and knew exactly what to do to ease the painful sensation in his lower region. Akashi gave him sweet friction and traced his fingers all over Kuroko's writhing form. Akashi would grip the blue head's hard on and expertly push Kuroko to the very edge, teasing his cock; pulling the foreskin, pressing his thumb on the tip and rolling the younger man's balls in his hands until the blue head tossed his head back and came screaming Akashi's name, his cum spurting either on the bed or on was always hard and had to come at least twice before he was temporarily sated.

Akashi was patient with him and heed to all his pleas. The red head alternated between soft and rough foreplay; nipping Kuroko's nipples before biting hard, stroking his cock lightly before increasing speed and strength, biting and sucking the skin around his neck and collarbone before licking apologetically, leaving a fresh hickey. It drove Kuroko crazy with all the sensations but it was what he needed. Everything that Akashi did seemed to work for his body because that tight knot in his groin would unwind perfectly each time he reached his climax. Kuroko's body would tense involuntarily, a sign that he was close. It was only then when Akashi would squeeze his hand around Kuroko's cock just a little harder, only then would Akashi bite his neck a little harsher till it drew blood and both actions made Kuroko's body shudder with satisfaction as he came hard.

He realized that whenever he regained consciousness again, the sheets on the bed had already been changed and Akashi would always be on the chair beside the bed. It was as though the mafia boss was waiting for Kuroko to wake up. Akashi was always fully clothed, completely devoted to give pleasure to Kuroko while not receiving any for himself. The red head would wait till he heard Kuroko shift uncomfortably on the bed, seeking any type of contact. Akashi would sit on the bed, hands lifting Kuroko up to place them in various position. Sometimes Kuroko would lean his back to Akashi's front, sometimes Akashi lifted Kuroko's lower body to his face, sometimes Akashi allowed Kuroko to cling onto him and sometimes Akashi's body just hovered above Kuroko's. Kuroko would always clutch onto Akashi's clothes pathetically, begging him to do something, anything.

Kuroko was inwardly shocked at how gentle the other man was. How each time he would whisper sweet words into Kuroko's ear. Kuroko couldn't concentrate enough to listen to every word but it was always in the lines of 'I got you' or 'It's alright, just let it go'. Despite being aware of what was going on, the blue head was unable to control his urge to give into Akashi's actions especially since he was always naked and the world seemed to be too hot for him. Akashi held him, coaxed him to his climax and later rubbed soothing circles around the base of his spine or around the back of his neck; often lulling him back to an exhausted nap before waking up to the familiar sensation in his groin. Not once did Akashi actually enter Kuroko, though he did rim him once or twice and other times he would simply finger Kuroko's ass, pushing against his bundle of nerves teasingly with that smirk of his when Kuroko's breath hitched in his throat or when he let out a low whine.

The 9th time Kuroko woke up, the burning desire in him was gone completely. He slowly sat up and looked around the room he was in. It looked so different from before but then again he was not himself during those times. That was when it hit Kuroko. He had just acted like a needy whore with the man that literally molested him in exchange for information. He had given himself to the mafia boss that everyone feared. Kuroko's hands fisted the bed sheets. He was probably sitting on Akashi's bed as well. The newly conscious man felt blood rushing to his cheeks, giving his face a red glow. Kuroko had never felt so foolish and shameful. Without thinking things through, Kuroko got off the bed and took the clothes that was left on the chair where Akashi usually sat. He dressed himself hastily before leaving the room.

Kuroko navigated himself surprisingly well through the corridors and stairs. When he reached the main door, he saw Mibuchi smiling at him, "I'll escort you home if that's what you desire."

The cop nodded mutely, following the man outside and into a black car. Mibuchi drove off with Kuroko silently at the back. Akashi watched from the window of his library. He knew Kuroko would wake up in normal condition after their 8th session because Kuroko slept longer than his usual short naps. Akashi had stayed up all night catering to Kuroko's need to ease his discomfort. It was partially the red head's fault anyway that Kuroko was driven to take desperate measures to detain the human-trafficking psycho. Akashi made sure to prepare proper clothing for the exhausted man, phone in the pocket of the pants and everything else in the shirt and coat. Akashi purposely left Kuroko to himself, wanting to see how the man would react. Either way, he was completely prepared for whatever Kuroko chose. Still, the red head sighed. He was hoping for a hot 9th session.

Hayama opened the door to the library and walked in. He pursed his lips angrily at Akashi, "He left. See what you did?"

Akashi smiled innocently, "Oh, this is far from the damage you might think I have done."

"And how is that so?"

"Just wait. He'll come around."

Hayama rolled his eyes, "And if he doesn't?"

The red head smirked, "Then I must have not held him gentle enough."

"I swear to god sense was not made in your reason."

"Trust me Kotaro. When I held him last night, his whole body-"

"NOPE." Hayama raised both his hands to stop Akashi from speaking, "I am not listening to your sex life with a cop! Bye." he said before he permanently left the room.

Akashi could only chuckle in victory. But he was about to speak the truth. Akashi had seen people who were affected by the 'Yellow Sapphire' pill. None of them reacted even close to how Kuroko did. The pleasure induced cop would whine in need as he stared up at Akashi the moment he was awake. Usually, the pill's after effects would result to the victim being in a constant state of 'heat' as how many described. However, Kuroko didn't helplessly hump the mattress or touch himself. No, he would always look for Akashi. During the 5th session, Akashi was in the bathroom when Kuroko just woke up. The mafia boss came back into the room to see Kuroko thrusting his hips into the air, calling out his name fervently. The mafia boss walked slowly towards the bed, Kuroko immediately noticing his presence. The blue head got on his knees and waited eagerly for Akashi to touch him.

Akashi was certain that if anyone other than him were to enter the room, Kuroko would simply call out his name until he arrived. The red head would always hold Kuroko gently as though the cop was a fragile item that would break if he were to let go. Akashi purposely avoided kissing Kuroko because he loved the sounds Kuroko made from his drawn out moans, his low needy whine, his cute yelp to his soft pants; all of them torn from his lips and filled with pure ecstasy. The pill's after effects would never allow such a thing as sleep. It would drive the victim insane from constant sexual desire. Nonetheless, Kuroko was able to nap soundly in Akashi's arms, giving him enough energy for the next round. That very fact was proof enough. Kuroko trusted him. Maybe not with his heart yet but his body definitely did.

That was why Akashi was certain of Kuroko's return. It may take time but the mafia boss knew that Kuroko would seek him out eventually. This time, it won't just be for information.

* * *

Kuroko was driven back to his apartment. He got out of the car, not looking back at Mibuchi. He ignored everyone around him and simply took out his card key that was in the pocket of the shirt he was wearing. He opened the door only to be greeted enthusiastically by Nigou. The dog barked happily at seeing its master. Kuroko ruffled the dog's fur and went to the kitchen to rummage the cupboards for Nigou's dog food. After the feeding task was done, Kuroko stripped in his bedroom as he walked towards the bathroom. Each step he took, he undressed one clothing at a time. Once he was in front of the bathroom mirror, there was a trail of discarded clothing from the foot of his bed to the bathroom mat but he couldn't care less.

He looked at his reflection, staring at the bruising hickeys around his neck and shoulders. Kuroko absentmindedly traced them, reliving how they had come to be. Akashi's bite was painful but somehow Kuroko didn't mind them. He noticed how bright red his face was from just thinking about what Akashi did. Choosing to leave the matter alone, the blue head stepped under the shower head before twisting the knob, a fast flow of cold water rushing over his pale skin. The water reminded him of when he was tied up in that dimly lighted room. He was always sweating and his body was wet from his sweat and tears. Kuroko visibly shivered. He remembered callous hands groping him, harsh fingers tugging his insides, and the endless torture of the vibrator against his strained hard on. Kuroko felt bile rising from his stomach. He needed to clean himself. He felt sticky, he felt exposed, he felt completely stripped off his dignity. The sound of the shower calmed him and the idea of bathing gave him the false security of cleansing himself. Kuroko lathered soap and washed his body slowly, scrubbing each inch of his skin.

After awhile, Kuroko finally turned the knob and reached for a white towel over the railing near the sink. He wiped himself dry and hung the towel back on the silver pole. Kuroko stepped out of the bathroom stark naked. He unconsciously craved the warmth of another body. He then remembered how Akashi had spooned him, holding him close and massaged him back to sleep with his ever gentle hands. Kuroko closed his eyes and replaced the thoughts of his sexual assault with Akashi's treatment towards his needy body the previous night. He had a dazed look in his eyes as he walked to his previously discarded shirt only to pick it up and hold it close. Kuroko dropped himself on his bed, bouncing slightly from the mattress's comfy materials. The blue head curled his body as he hugged the shirt, sniffing its scent of the room Kuroko previously slept in. Kuroko knew it was dangerous. But it was too late. His mind was drifting away, needing Akashi as much as he needed the red head a few hours ago.

He wanted the comfort he was wrapped in and the shirt would have to do because it definitely smelled similar to the mafia boss. His eyes fluttered with the fond memory of having Akashi behind him, feeling the red head's even breathing against his neck and hearing the steady sound of their combined heartbeats. Soon, Kuroko drifted off, snoring lightly with all tension drained out from his face and body. Nigou joined him not long afterwards, snuggling close to Kuroko's face. The dog sniffed the shirt curiously, memorizing its scent. After scenting the shirt, Nigou slept soundly beside Kuroko's head.

* * *

Kagami had long received permission to request for a second card key from Mr Saito to Kuroko's apartment. He was unsatisfied with Akashi's call and had requested Mr Saito to inform immediately of Kuroko's return. Mr Saito phoned Kagami urgently when Kuroko didn't greet him back. It was bizarre as the exchange of greetings was a natural thing between them. For the cop to not greet Mr Saito only meant how distracted Kuroko was. And the blue head was NEVER distracted. Kagami rushed over from the main office without Aomine because he had to participate in some extra fieldwork with another team. The red head broke multiple traffic rules to reach the apartment as fast as he could. Mr Saito handed him the card key and Kagami sprinted up the staircase.

He entered Kuroko's apartment, slamming the door open, "Kuroko!"

There was no response. Kagami took off his shoes and stomped around until he saw Kuroko naked on his bed. The man blushed and hurriedly covered his eyes, "Sorry! Sorry! Please don't punch me!"

When Kagami didn't hear anything, he opened his eyes only to see Kuroko breathing slowly. He was fast asleep. Kagami's shyness disappeared. The last time Kuroko slept naked was when the three 'Special Elite Squad' had a little drunk slumber party and Kuroko became emotionally unstable about his mother. The first time they got drunk together a few years back, Aomine and Kagami tried forcing clothes on a drunk naked Kuroko but he would just angrily slip out of them. Once Kuroko was fully naked and his two friends did nothing about it, he slept so peacefully that Aomine and Kagami didn't have the heart to even be shy around the naked blue head anymore. It was simply Kuroko's way of letting himself go.

Kagami sighed at the messy room. He patiently picked up all of Kuroko's laundry and threw them into the laundry basket inside the bathroom. Then, the older cop went back to Kuroko's bedside. Kagami sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Kuroko's fringe over his forehead. He wondered what had caused Kuroko's insecurity for him to be able to sleep naked without them. He remembered how one night Kuroko had dropped by his house just to sleep naked around someone. Surely it was awkward at first but he and Aomine got used to it. Kuroko wanted someone he trusted near him when he dealt with his insecurities which mostly involved his family. Kagami leaned towards Kuroko's sleeping form, happy to not smell a single trace of alcohol. That was when Kagami noticed the shirt clutched tightly in the blue head's hands. The red head tried tugging it away from Kuroko but Kuroko immediately pulled it back with great force.

Kuroko snuggled against the shirt unconsciously before falling back into a deep sleep. Kagami knitted his eyebrows in confusion and curiosity. Kuroko was still asleep so he might as well ask about the shirt later. Kagami left the room and proceeded to cook something for when his friend woke up. The red head prepared a simple dish of an omelette fried rice before wrapping it up and placing it in the microwave. Kagami checked up on Kuroko one last time before leaving the apartment. His heart was calm knowing that Kuroko was safe from harm. Thankfully, he had missed the visible angry red hickeys on Kuroko's neck and collarbone.

* * *

Kuroko stirred awake when he felt Nigou's wet, coarse tongue lapping up his nose. The blue head giggled before weakly pushing the dog away, "I'm up I'm up"

He sat up on his bed and stretched his sore muscles. It was already dark outside. Kuroko stood up, sniffing the fragrant air. He checked the microwave, a smile gracing his face when he saw the wrapped fried rice with a note, 'Eat Up. See You Tomorrow.'

Kuroko took the food out and placed it on the kitchen table. He went back into the bedroom to find his phone that he had luckily tossed on the bed when he took off his pants. If he didn't, Kagami might've have thrown them in the laundry basket. Thank goodness the red head stayed out of his laundry business too. Who knows what he might have left in those clothing. Kuroko's eyes bulged when he saw the amount of texts and missed calls he had from the day before. 90% of both texts and missed calls came from Kagami and Aomine. They must have been really worried about him. Kuroko was ashamed of himself to not inform his friends of his well being earlier. It even drove Kagami to check up on him and cook him dinner. As Kuroko was scrolling through the logs on his phone, he saw Akashi's name followed by his number and the text Kuroko had sent him for them to meet up a few days ago.

Instead of replying the messages Aomine or Kagami sent him, Kuroko opted to text Akashi. His fingers moved on their own as he typed,** 'Thank you for yesterday and this morning. I'm such an ungrateful person for leaving like that.'**

Akashi's reply was fast as though he was already holding his phone when Kuroko texted him. The man's reply was, **'You don't say'**

**'I hope things won't change between us.'**

After awhile, his cellphone vibrated, **'I had to change the sheets SEVEN TIMES'**

Kuroko could almost see Akashi's smirk behind the last text. Kuroko himself smiled as he replied,** 'Yeah yeah I hate you too'**

**'You don't mean that'**

The message was supposedly half-hearted comedy but suddenly Kuroko felt guilt swelling in his heart, **'I'm sorry for disobeying you. I should have known better.'**

The blue head read the next text while imagining Akashi's scowl look,** 'Yes you should have.'**

Before Kuroko could reply, another text came in, **'But I'm at fault too. I should have acted sooner. And trusted you with my plan.'**

**'So, do you trust me?'** Kuroko asked innocently.

**'You trusted me completely with your body, why shouldn't I trust you with all my heart?'**

That message made Kuroko's heart skip a beat. Kuroko's eyes widened as he realized that not only did he just comfortably discussed what happened on the previous day but he was actually texting casually with the man that had just spent half a day touching him shamelessly. Kuroko slowly sat on his rear, contemplating information in his head. He disobeyed Akashi. The only person in his head when he was kidnapped was Akashi. He was saved by Akashi. His pleasure induced body was taken care of by Akashi. He slept on Akashi's bed. He slept soundly while being naked with Akashi's shirt in his hands. His whole body had associated Akashi with 'Comfort' and 'Safe'. He had just blushed reading a message sent from Akashi. Holy shit he was in love with a mafia boss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **YES KUROKO YOU HAD TO FALL FOR THAT ONE GUY WHO TAKES PLEASURE IN MOLESTING YOU. Don't worry, we're happy that you always do. Aren't we~?

Mind you, Akashi is NOT taking advantage of Kuroko. Their love is...complicated. It'll work out as this story progresses~ I'll show it to you! (Duh...)

Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs!


	5. Chapter 5: I Want This

Yoohoo! Fast update due to Namy pressuring me about Imprisonment when I was writing KT-1511 so HERE YOU GO YOU UNGRATEFUL FRIEND OF MINE. (We're friends now haha) But I will update KT-1511 when I can. Happy reading guys! \^O^/

I know some of you think that things are moving too fast but you have no idea what I have in store for this story so please don't jump to conclusions that it will all be lovey dovey cuz it won't. It's not gonna be easy for the two of them and their relationship is gonna be bittersweetly slow and steady~ (with smut scenes in between weeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ Like I said, I'm experimenting emotions and smexy times with this story)

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Want This**

Akashi had an evil smirk on his face, "Tetsuya, what is the meaning of this?"

Kuroko adjusted the cuffs around Akashi's wrists that was looped around the intricate design of the wrought iron headboard, testing them with a poker face, "We're just having our normal Q and A session."

"Normal huh?"

The cop straddled Akashi's hips on the bed, his knees spread and resting beside the red head's thighs. Kuroko leaned forward, brushing his lips against Akashi's, "Very normal."

* * *

(Earlier of the day)

"Good morning everyone." announced Kuroko as he walked into the office with a cup of take-away coffee in his hand. There was a chorus of 'Good morning' replies but there were also two distinct ones. Kagami and Aomine immediately walked towards Kuroko with Kagami asking, "Kuroko, how are you feeling?"

Kuroko shrugged, "Meh, been better."

Aomine squeezed his shoulder, "No, you're not okay. You've never slept naked without us."

That drew everyone's attention towards the trio. Everyone knew the three of them were close but sleeping naked with each other was something else. However, none of them showed signs of shame. Kuroko deadpanned, "Uh-huh. When did this happen?"

Kagami's eyes widened. He almost screamed in disbelief, "OH MY GOD. I saw you yesterday sleeping naked on your bed! I cooked you dinner!"

"You broke into my apartment?"

Aomine scowled, "What the- Tetsu, you disappeared with that bastard and you didn't return ANY of our texts and calls! Of course Kagami would break into your apartment!"

Kuroko turned and walked away, "Geez, thanks for trusting me with myself."

Kagami reached his hand out, "That's not what we-"

"Hyuuga! Kagami and Aomine are harassing me again!" shouted Kuroko before Kagami or Aomine could apologize for offending him. Trust was a big deal to Kuroko and as much as he loved the two as his brothers, he hates them for being too overprotective of him sometimes. Hyuuga showed up soon enough, dragging Aomine and Kagami by the ear, "How many times have I told you two not to look like you're stalking Kuroko?!"

There were a trail of "But!" and "Ow!" from the two cops as they were dragged into Hyuuga's office. Kuroko sighed in relief as he walked towards his desk. He checked his emails and started typing his report of the previous case. He made up a few of Akashi's statement and his own to make the fake incident believable. The tapping of his fingers on the keyboard slowly drifted into silence in his mind as he was brought back to what had actually happened. Again, that room, his horny body and the awful torture he had gone through. Kuroko exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. Akashi was there for him. Just the plain thought of the mafia boss calmed him. He didn't realize his fingers were shaking until another hand rested on his sweaty right one. Kuroko's head snapped up out of reflex only to see Izuki's smiling face, "Are you alright Kuroko?"

Kuroko fidgeted, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hyuuga gave your partners a lecture on 'etiquette' and sent them off on a mission on the other side of the city."

Kuroko smiled, "I'll be sure to thank him later."

Izuki grabbed a nearby swivel chair and sat beside Kuroko, "Listen, about yesterday. You must've been really tired since you didn't come back to the office."

The blue head lowered his head, "I'm sorry. That was really irresponsible of me."

Izuki's friendly face morphed into one that was full off pity. He had overheard the conversation between Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine earlier. Izuki knew of Kuroko's self-esteem breakdown that the cop had during his drunk phases. The older man placed his hand around Kuroko's nape and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kuroko leaned into the touch, thankful for it. Izuki spoke softly, "You don't have to turn in the report as soon as possible. I'll accept it any time alright?"

Kuroko nodded, "Thank you Izuki."

Izuki got up and was about to walk away but then he turned around slowly towards Kuroko, "I almost forgot why I was here!" He passed Kuroko a file, "He's your next target. You'll need Akashi's help."

* * *

Akashi groaned out loud. He was never a morning person so when his phone vibrated under his pillow, he had an inner debate whether to check the message or not. He gave into the shining rays of the Sun flowing through his glass window eventually though. The mafia boss combed his fingers through his fringe, pushing them back to allow his eyes to open wide enough to actually unlock his phone's screensaver. He sat up and swiftly turned his neck to crack some of his sore joints.

He saw the small green dot beside his message icon indicating new messages. He had four new messages but he only saw importance in the latest message from Kuroko, 'Can we meet today?'

Akashi texted back, 'Sure. Name the time and place.'

'How 'bout the hotel we first met in?'

The red head quirked an eyebrow out of curiosity but he replied nonetheless, 'Interesting choice. See you there at 11.' It was during their third meeting that Akashi confirmed of their first meeting. He remembered how Kuroko had smiled saying that he had saved the red head's life.

'Alright' came the reply to Akashi's message.

Akashi tossed his blanket to the other side of his king-sized bed and casually got up to go freshen up in the bathroom. The chilly atmosphere of his air-conditioned room caused his skin hair to stand on end. His topless body shivered involuntarily. Maybe he shouldn't leave the cooling machine up and running all night. Akashi made a mental note of that. After a quick hot shower, he dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a red cardigan over a black shirt. He buttoned the cardigan as he caught a whiff of the aromatic smell of fresh blueberry pancakes. Surely enough, when he came downstairs to the kitchen, a stack of blueberry pancakes was ready to be eaten.

"You're up early Atsushi." greeted Akashi towards the tall purple head in front of his stove, flipping another batch of pancakes.

"This is my usual wake up time. Aka-chin is the one up early~"

Murasakibara was a professional pastry chef who owns his own bakery. He was excellent in both baking and decorating. No one in their right mind would ever think that he owned the country's second largest weapon factory that produces small firearms from handguns to grenade launchers. Under Akashi's protection, Murasakibara was free to live a normal life of a pastry chef down the street. In return, he provides Akashi with anything the mafia boss might or might not need. Many had tried coaxing the purple head to their side but none of them could replace the freedom Akashi gave him.

Murasakibara was always welcomed to stay at Akashi's house. The red head didn't mind. With the pastry chef around, breakfast and desserts were simply joyous for everyone's palette. Akashi sat down and started eating his pancakes. It was sweet and crispy on the outside, soft and mushy on the inside. Murasakibara set up three more plates for Mibuchi, Nebuya and Hayama before he stacked up the second batch of pancakes on a separate plate. He sat beside Akashi and started digging in too, pouring maple syrup generously over his small stack. Akashi constantly checked his phone just in case Kuroko texted him before he left the house. True enough, his phone vibrated with Kuroko's message that stated the room number.

Murasakibara took note of how well dressed Akashi was and the slight glow in his facial expression, "Going out~?"

"Mm. I'm meeting someone later." Akashi finished his pancakes and got up to put his dishes in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his car keys from the counter where he had left it.

As he put on his shoes, Murasakibara peeked his head out from the kitchen, "Do you want us to wait up~?"

Akashi pondered with his hand on the door handle before finally turning to look at the pastry chef, "You know what? Prepare dinner for six."

* * *

Kuroko was not sure if what he was about to do was right. But once he had cuffed Akashi to the bed, there was no going back. The mafia boss was surprisingly easy to catch. All Kuroko did was kiss him seductively the moment he came into the room and distracted him long enough to push him onto the bed and cuff his wrists. Akashi was smirking but he didn't look too happy with his current helpless position. Kuroko settled himself on Akashi's thighs, lips brushing teasingly against the red head's.

Kuroko eyed Akashi with serious eyes, "Normal Q and A, got it?"

The mafia boss didn't retort or anything so the cop took that as an affirmative response. Their Q and A sessions were basically Kuroko stating what he needed and Akashi responding as best as he could. On a regular case, Kuroko would be too distracted by Akashi's wondering hands and marvelous lips to even think of what he wanted to know. It usually took hours. This time, he was in control. The blue head had a feeling that with him in charge, things would actually get done pretty fast since he was the one asking questions. Kuroko started by stating the name of his target, "Kazuya Hara."

Akashi stared at Kuroko's defiant face before he sighed, "A professional gunman."

Kuroko rolled his hips onto Akashi's crotch, eliciting a groan from Akashi. He loved the sound of it. Wanting to hear more, Kuroko continued, "Friend or foe?"

Akashi watched with lustful eyes as Kuroko unbuttoned his cardigan and proceeded with his shirt, "Foe. A scum if you ask me."

The blue head leaned back for awhile, taking in the features of Akashi's torso. His hands traced the mafia boss's abs, brushing against smooth scarless skin. Kuroko's eyes dilated as he licked Akashi's collarbone tentatively. The cuffed man chuckled at Kuroko's soft action but he bared his neck nonetheless, letting the cop taste him. Kuroko nuzzled against Akashi's right ear causing a shiver to run down Akashi's spine, "Criminal records."

"A famiglia in the year 2009, 17 individual members from over 15 distinct groups and a couple of theft cases throughout the years."

Kuroko sat up with his head tilted in curiosity, "An entire italian mafia group?"

"Yes. Locked them in a warehouse during their meeting and burned them all alive." Akashi felt the prodding of Kuroko's hard on against his stomach. The red head teasingly thrust his hips upwards, his cock pushing in between Kuroko's crack. The cop moaned shamelessly, his hands gripping onto Akashi's shoulders to balance his upper body. The red head wanted so badly to simply touch Kuroko and make him come over and over again.

Kuroko must have sensed the mafia boss's desperateness because he stared at Akashi with a scowl, "No. You are not allowed to touch me."

"May I ask why?"

The younger man smiled coyly at Akashi, "You tended to my body's needs the other day. According to our contract, you can only touch me when I want information. Therefore, you are now giving me information as payment from last time."

Akashi seemed to understand but then he asked the million dollar question, "Why are YOU touching me though?"

Kuroko's face turned slightly red but then the cop was suddenly in Akashi's face, kissing the corner of his lips, "Because you've been on my mind ever since."

All control left Akashi's mind. He tugged the cuffs and in one quick motion, the metal restraint broke due to the momentum of Akashi's movement. Kuroko had no time to be shocked because the red head was suddenly pushing him onto his back, landing them both on the bed with Akashi on top of him, kissing Kuroko fervently. Akashi was rough but he knew from Kuroko's gasps and moans that he loved every second of it. Kuroko's hands tried to push Akashi away but the previously cuffed man grabbed the protesting limbs and pressed them against the sheets on both sides of Kuroko's head.

Akashi's tongue mercilessly delved into Kuroko's mouth, enticing the other shy tongue to play along. They hadn't kissed for awhile and they both felt how much they craved one another. Akashi nipped Kuroko's bottom lip playfully, smiling when Kuroko whined from slight pain. They parted lips and stared into each other's eyes. Akashi didn't expect to receive Kuroko's powerful knee kick right to his stomach though. However, Kuroko underestimated the mafia boss's body. The cop tried to get out of Akashi's hold but the kick did nothing except to tighten the grip Akashi had on Kuroko's wrists.

The red head smirked down at Kuroko's wide eyes, "I can play rough."

Akashi grind his hard cock against Kuroko's through their pants, smirking evilly when the the younger man threw his head back with a drawn out moan. Kuroko quickly bit his lip, suppressing his voice, not wanting to give in to Akashi. The mafia boss continued the torturous motion until Kuroko's previously struggling legs gave up trying to fight the pleasure and he stopped biting his lower lip. Kuroko cried out and writhed beautifully under Akashi. The red head attacked Kuroko's bared neck, biting and licking the fading marks he had left. The blue head's voice was music to Akashi's ears. He didn't miss a single sound, a single hitch in his breath, a single twitch of his sensitive skin. Akashi loved how red the hickeys were against Kuroko's pale skin. Reaching a particular spot below Kuroko's left ear, Akashi bit down hard.

Kuroko screamed and unconsciously moved his body in rhythm with Akashi's. It was one of Kuroko's most sensitive erogenous spots that Akashi had discovered a few days ago during the 'Yellow Sapphire' session. Although Kuroko was always moaning and crying out with pleasure during those times, that one time Akashi bit below his left ear was the only time Kuroko actually came without Akashi touching him anywhere else.

Akashi smiled triumphantly for he had found Kuroko's weak spot. All of a sudden, Akashi lifted his hips and leaned both his legs on Kuroko's; trapping the younger man completely. Kuroko gasped from the lost of contact. He looked up at Akashi, "Please...Akashi..." he whined, struggling to move his hands and legs.

The red head didn't budge, "Please what?"

Kuroko literally pouted. He still didn't want to give in. With renowned strength, Kuroko viciously freed his hands and legs. Akashi wanted to trap the other again but Kuroko gently wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and his legs around the red head's hips. The cop was panting lightly beside Akashi's ear, "Please help me come."

In a way, Kuroko won the challenge because Akashi seemed to be broken. Akashi didn't expect Kuroko to plead so wantonly. The red head was very still in the new hold after Kuroko whispered his plea into Akashi's ear. Kuroko loosened his arms worriedly, "Akashi..?"

The red head chuckled from hearing Kuroko calling out his name in confusion. It was absolutely adorable to him, "Honestly, Tetsuya, you will be the death of me."

Akashi swiftly pulled down Kuroko's pants before his own and gripped their hard, leaking cocks in his hand.

"AAAAAAHNN- AHH!" cried Kuroko as he thrust into the stroking hand. The marvelous friction of their heated organs drove Kuroko crazy with sensations. Akashi stroked both of them fast and hard. Kuroko was clinging onto Akashi's back, begging him for something. The mafia boss cradled Kuroko's face with his free hand, whispering, "I know, I know." before smashing their lips together.

With one last excruciating stroke, they both spurted cum in between their chests. Kuroko screamed his orgasm in their kiss while Akashi grunted with pleasure. The red head milked them both completely, relishing in the soft moans from Kuroko's swollen lips. It took a few minutes but Akashi eventually rolled off Kuroko and pulled the other into his arms, ignoring their sticky mess. The blue head's frantic breathing had cooled down to light pants and their heartbeats had blend into the same rhythm. Akashi basked in the afterglow of their intense (sort of) intercrural intercourse. Kuroko was starting to doze off. In all honesty, Akashi wondered how someone with such low stamina could even be part of a superior police force. Then again, Kuroko had endured the 'Yellow Sapphire' aftereffects so he deserved some credit.

Akashi asked, "Do you need to detain the man?"

Kuroko answered sleepily, "Mm.. He tried to shoot the leader of...Scruitizile or something..."

The red head's chest vibrated with laughter at Kuroko's incoherency. Kuroko smiled too, leaning his head on Akashi's chest. He was about to close his eyes when he heard Akashi's next question, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Kuroko looked up to see Akashi's sincere face. It was Kuroko's time to laugh, "You're a little late aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't asking me to dinner come before sexual activities?"

Akashi flicked Kuroko's forehead playfully, "Get some rest."

Kuroko obliged to the order. And if it wasn't for their position, maybe Kuroko wouldn't be able to hide the redness of his face that trailed down his neck or the hammering of his heart. He was asked to dinner. By Akashi. Kuroko's outer appearance and attitude showed arrogance, stubbornness and defiance. Deep inside, all he ever wanted was a normal life with someone who loved him. But for years, he shut himself from a serious relationship due to his job. Therefore, using his body to get information was not a problem. He was never in a serious relationship so getting off was easy because it was purely on instinct. But now, the thought that maybe Akashi wanted more than that scared him. To get emotionally involved with his work was dangerous. Kuroko felt it again. He felt that same emotion he did when he decided to make Akashi his anchor from the incident with Takeru Yuki.

It was him telling himself what dangers that would lie ahead but he ignored it. Akashi had felt Kuroko tensed up in his arm, "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko released a shaky breath, "I'm fine."

_'It'll be fine. It won't change anything. ...right?'_ Kuroko wanted it. He wanted there to be something between them, not just 'normal' Q and A sessions. It's alright to be selfish sometimes but Kuroko couldn't help his pessimistic side from clouding his mind. He shook his head, denying the harmful thoughts, _'No, nothing bad will ever happen. Not this time. I want this.'_

Kuroko propped his body up and stared down at Akashi. He repeated his thoughts loudly, reassuringly, "I want this."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kuroko deserves as much love as Akashi can give him you stupid fic argh. I can't believe I'm mad at myself lol

Happy New Years Eve guys. Stay tuned~ (More feelz coming up so watch out)


End file.
